


I Will Watch Over You

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Wounds, Voilence, ugly-goblin imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: Aragorn and (Y/N) are traveling through the Mountains and things happen.
Relationships: Aragorn/Reader, aragorn x reader, strider x reader
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042788
Kudos: 23





	I Will Watch Over You

In simplest terms, being a Ranger of the North could be hard. In less simple terms, it’s the down pour of cold rain that drenches you to the bone, it’s the freezing hail that burns at your skin, and it’s the wicked winds that force your body backwards. All of these struggles, all of this pain—is it really worth killing a couple vile beasts born of darkness?

_Yes. Yes, it is._

Therefore, when Strider, as annoying as he was, requested that (Y/N) come with him to examine the rising numbers of goblins throughout the Misty Mountains she obliged.

The two had been trekking through the rocky tundra, fighting the harsh weather and avoiding the stone giants’ games, for weeks now. To say that it had been laborious and demanding was an understatement—especially because the two were constantly bickering. And the worst part was that they hadn’t even come across any goblins, well until now that is.

(Y/N) used her two long swords to block all the axes and clubs there were being swung at her head. As a dual wieldist she was able to kill twice as many, but with twice as much risk considering she had no shield. Strider, on the other hand, was just an idiot—in her opinion that is. He only used a singular sword—no shield, no other blade. Stupid really, and exactly what got her slashed.

They had been fighting together, side by side, in the pouring rain. And one missed parry from the dúnedain man led to a harsh dagger slicing at (Y/N)’s ribs.

He instantly knew that he made a mistake for the sound of a desperate scream met his ears. Strider whipped his head around in panic, only to lay his eyes on the injured woman clutching her side. She dropped one of her weapons and stubbled backwards.

There was one rule to fighting: _don’t die, and don’t let your partner die._ And it was obvious, with his inaccuracy, that he had fucked up.

Strider called out to her, begging her to stay alive—just long enough for him to kill the remaining goblins and stitch her up.

He grasped her second sword and instantly buried it into an oncoming creature’s chest.

Using the strength of his leg to pull out the weapon, his kicked the disgusting beast backward. It tumbled into two of its friends and they instantaneously fell off the side of the cliff into the stone giants’ fun. Aragorn, with his jaw tight and his teeth baring, turned to the last remaining goblin. As swift as an elf, he lunged forward. Crossing his sword and (Y/N)’s, he cleanly cut as the creature’s blubbering throat. The most repulsive gurgling noise that could ever been made was, but Strider cared not. The only thing of importance now was (Y/N).

He rushed towards her form, the swords clattering at his side. The harsh wet rain blurred his vision, yet he desperately clasped her cheeks. “(Y/N)? (Y/N)!”

She released a muffled groan and a handful of curses, “You idiot.”

A sigh of relief left his lips as he tugged her to her feet. Strider draped the young woman’s arm around his neck and held her waist with one hand. As quick as he could, he snatched up their weapons and pulled the injured woman with him.

“I’ve got you, (Y/N). I’ve got you. Just—just hold on a bit longer.”

The two stumbled through the mountains as Aragorn searched for shelter. He would glance every so often at (Y/N) for he was deeply worried. The young female ranger was leaning heavily on him to the point where he was basically carrying her. Her hand clutched her injured side as she stumbled forward, desperate to get wherever they were going. Furthermore, her chest rose and fell rapidly while she gasped for breath—only for her to inhale freezing rain. Her eyes were squinted shut and her lips were pulled into a tight line. With the loss of blood and the amount of pain she was pretty useless and, quite frankly, Strider knew it was his fault.

The Eru and Valar must have been listening to Aragorn’s prayers for the two stumbled upon a cave.

Strider unconventionally dragged (Y/N) into it and set her down against the smooth wall of the stone.

“I need light before I can examine your wound. Stay here while I search for something to make a fire with.”

(Y/N) groaned before speaking with sarcasm, “No I figured I would just continue scaling the mountains as I bled out.”

Aragorn rolled his eyes at her comment as he pulled off his hood, “Even as you are dying, you find a way to be a pain in my ass.”

She smirked at him and he scoffed in return. Strider then quickly scurried off. Luckily, the cave was not deep and someone must have occupied it recently for there was a small amount of kindling and wood. He rushed back to the injured Ranger and it was only a couple of moments before the sound of crackling flames met their ears.

He moved towards (Y/N). “Let me have a look.”

She began to pull off her soaked cloak, but stopped and hissed out in pain.

Aragorn lightly touched her hand to stop her action. “Don’t make it any worse,” he stated.

He gently pulled the fabric from her form, leaving her in a simple tunic. As carefully as he could, he began to pull her shirt up to reveal the bleeding laceration.

“Is—is it bad?” She questioned with heavy breaths.

He glanced up at her, “You will live.”

Strider ruffled through his leather bag before pulling out various needles, threads, pouches, containers, and a singular flask.

He looked at her once more, “This will hurt (Y/N).”

The male ranger poured the alcohol onto her side and watched as the clear liquor mixed with blood. (Y/N) bit back a groan and squeezed her eyes shut.

Strider then set to work. He wiped off her skin and began to sew it back together. (Y/N) was as stiff as a wooden plank as she clenched her jaw—a natural reflex in this kind of situation.

“ _Strider_ ,” she hissed. “Could you be any _more_ inept?”

He sent her a glare, “Maybe if you would stop moving it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

“I’m _not_ moving.”

“Yes you are,” He reiterated.

She snorted and Aragorn continued to pull the thread taught for it needed to be done. Next, he made a paste for the wound using athelas leaves, echinacea stalks, and alder bark. He gingerly applied the blended mixture over (Y/N)’s stitching to ward off infections.

“Almost done, (Y/N).” He muttered.

Aragorn ruffled through his bag once more and his hand emerged with a clean dressing. He pulled her exhausted body forward and her head fell onto his shoulder. He began to attentively wrap the fabric around her until it was secure.

Slowly, Strider’s hands found their way to her face once more. He lifted her head and at that sensation she peeled her eyes open.

“I am so sorry, (Y/N). You should not have to suffer from my error.”

She shook her head and released a sigh, “Yeah you are to blame, but I am too cold to care.” She paused, adjusting her position slightly. “Just…just—“

Strider curled an arm around her waist and interrupted her stuttering sentence. “I’ll keep you warm.”

(Y/N) did not object, surprisingly. Instead, she let him shuffle behind her so that she sat between his legs. Careful not to press on her wound, he pulled her body to his chest which she gladly settled against. She leaned her back into him and rested her head upon his shoulder. (Y/N) let her eyelids flutter closed once more.

A soft kiss pressed against her temple and a quiet voice whispered in her ear. “Rest while we wait out the storm. I will watch over you.”

**……**


End file.
